


Hatefuck

by TheReaperGrimm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, kaijou, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperGrimm/pseuds/TheReaperGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on the song "Hatefuck" by The Bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatefuck

It couldn’t be love, this twisted thing I felt for him; it was more like a burning desire. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. There was something about seeing that self-satisfied smirk turning into a submissive moan that kept me coming back to him. It definitely wasn’t his pompous attitude or inflated ego that kept me hanging around. I wasn’t one to take pleasure in the pain of others, but there was something so satisfying about bringing him to his knees and pushing him to the brink of insanity. And push him I would. For someone so powerful he was strangely fragile. A few jabs in the right direction and I could crumble his resolve. I enjoyed pushing and testing him until he broke. And I enjoyed hearing him beg me to come back and pick up the pieces. The power I held was new and addicting. Perhaps it was a trait I picked up from him after spending far too many nights in his bed. He was a bad habit, but he was a habit I didn’t want to break. Kaiba Seto was mine, and mine alone.

  
His guards knew my face by now, and they so much as bat an eye when I kicked open the front door to his home and invited myself in. His home was just as immaculate as pristine as him, and I felt the overwhelming desire to soil them both. I didn’t bother with my shoes, keeping them on my feet as I stomped my way to his bedroom. I was sure he was aware of my presence by now, and it was rather insulting that he didn’t see fit to greet his house guest.

  
He sat at the desk near his window, just as beautiful and cold as ever. His back stiffened as I flung the door opened and promptly slammed in shut. He didn’t bother greeting me. There was no need for formalities. He knew why I was here.

  
I strode over to his desk and locked my arms around his neck. His body was tense, stiffening in surprise as he dropped the pen in his hand with a soft thud. I wasted no time in burying my face in the crook of his neck, immediately sinking my teeth into the soft, pale flesh. He gasped softly and I smirked. I intended to make a bloody mess of his neck by the end of the evening.

  
“What do you want, Mutt?” he growled in an icy tone.

  
I released my hold on his bruised skin with a chuckle, “You know what I want.”

  
To emphasize my point I let my hand drop to his crotch to fondle his already growing erection. He jerked slightly at the sudden touch but he kept his face hardened, “I told you last week that would be the last time. This thing between us, whatever it was, it’s over now,” he said through gritted teeth.

  
“And yet here I am,” I whispered against his neck, “We both know you never mean what you say. You’ve been calling every time the ‘last time’ for the past year now. Give it up.”

Angrily, he recoiled from my touch and stood. He pushed past me none to gently before motioning to the door, “Get out now you worthless dog. I don’t have the time to entertain your silly notions.”

  
“You had enough time to come to my apartment to blow me while you were supposed to be on a weeklong business trip once, so I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you have enough time play around with me. Cause the thing about dogs Rich Boy is that they love to play.”

  
I walked over to where he was pouting with a toothy grin. We stood face to face, neither one of us ready to back down. His blue eyes shined bright in the dim lighting, hard and chlanneging. I squared my shoulders and sized him up, despite being a head shorter than him. He stared down at me with his usual haughty expression. I longed to wipe that arrogant look off his face and replace it with something pleasant. Oh, all the things horrible and wonderful I would do to him.

  
“I’m warning you, Jounouchi,” he threatened.

  
Empty threats. He was always so full of shit, “Wasn’t it you who told me that talk is cheap?” I reached out and shoved the sulky brunette onto the bed behind him. Far too easily I was able to climb atop him and pin his wrists above his head. He snarled and thrashed beneath me. He yelled and kicked his legs while watching me with wild eyes.  
“Get the hell off of me you filthy dog!”

  
I smiled at him fondly and shook my head, “You’re so feisty today.”

  
Hungrily, I closed the gap between us and tasted his lips. He was bittersweet, like dark chocolate. It was an acquired taste, but it quickly became my favorite. And despite his protests his lips moved rather eagerly against mine. I kissed and licked his lips, mapping his mouth with my tongue. With an angry huff he returned the kiss, nipping at my lips as he began to settle down beneath me. He stopped struggling and lost himself in our kiss, curling his tongue against mine.

  
Our tongues danced together, battling for dominance. I craned my head lower to claim his neck, kissing and licking at sensitive spot just below pressure point. I released his hands and they immediately flew under my t-shirt, clawing at my back. I hummed against his skin and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear.  
Impatiently, I began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. My fingers fumbled blindly as I kissed him. I opted for pulling his shirt open instead, sending the buttons flying and effectively ruining his shirt. Once I freed his chest my hands caressed his beautiful, pale skin. My fingertips brushed over his hardened nipples and his hips bucked up into mine. Without much regard for my own shirt, Kaiba tugged at it, pulling off my head and tossing it rather carelessly onto the ground.

  
We broke the kiss and began grinding against each other in a blind frenzy; desperate for one another’s touch. His body warm and fit perfectly against mine. He panted and gasped, a change from his usual cold and emotionless demeanor. His hands groped my thighs as he searched for the zipper of my pants.

  
Once he found it he glared at me with fierce determination, “I still hate you. This doesn’t change anything.”

  
“Of course,” I agreed, reaching down to unbutton his slacks, “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

  
He lifted his hips from underneath me and allowed me to tug down his slacks, as well as his underwear. He moaned softly when his cock sprang free of its confines. With a smirk, I noted the beads of precum already dripping from his length. He was definitely singing a different tune now.

  
My hands slid underneath him, eagerly gripping his ass and giving it a slight squeeze. His ass was just andtight as firm as I’d remembered it. It made me shudder slightly in anticipation. I massaged the soft flesh in my hands as he kissed me, tracing an eager tongue along my parted lips. Eager to let the good times begin, I gave his ass one final squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

  
I palmed his erection and gave him a few lackluster tugs. His hips bucked upwards with a groan and with a newfound vigor he tore open the fly of my jeans. I let out a quiet moan of my own when he finally managed to untuck me.

  
“Eager?” he taunted, running a teasing finger down my length.

  
I grunted, giving his dick a hard squeeze, “I could ask you the same. You’re already so wet for me.”

  
“Hn, I should have anticipated that you’d be back. I always have you crawling back for more. You’re nothing more than a horny dog constantly humping his master’s leg,” he said, his eyes ablaze with emotion.

  
“Well, you have a nice leg.”

  
“Of course I do,” he retorted, “Consider yourself lucky. You’re not fit to lick the dirt from my boots, let alone roll around in my bed.”

  
I rolled my eyes at his haughty tone, “Yeah, yeah. You think you’re hot shit. Quit being so noisy. That mouth is better off doing other things.”

  
His lips were pretty when he wasn’t spouting his usual bullshit. They were soft, and pink and full. I lifted my free hand to his lips. My fingers brushed over his bottom lip, silently demanding entrance. He frowned and reluctantly took my fingers into his mouth. A wave of pleasure washed over me as those pink lips opened and wrapped around my index and middle finger. His mouth was wet and warm, and an excellent precursor for what was to come.

  
“Suck,” I commanded, “You gonna bite again?”

  
Without answering, his pearly white teeth sank into my fingers. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to break the skin. He smirked around my fingers before resuming his sucking, gently licking my injured digits. I didn’t mind rough play but he would always bitch about it the next morning. He loved getting his way, and it made him furious to hand me all the power in these intimate moments. Despite his angry expression he swirled his tongue around my digits, lavishing them both with attention. His lips tightened and he bobbed his up and down. I rewarded his compliance with a steady rhythm on his cock. He moaned around my fingers and took them deeper in his mouth.

  
Moaning softly, he rolled his hips into my hand. As my hand worked at his erection he hummed pleasantly around my fingers. My dick twitched at his display of submission. He could deny it all he wanted, but I knew the truth. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. He was used to having people bow at his feet. It was a nice change to see him release some of the power that kept his ego inflated. There was something so incredibly attractive about seeing a defeated and compliant look on his face. It was much better than the sour, better-than-you expression that usually adorned his otherwise handsome face.

  
He had very beautiful features, even for a man. He had dark, blue eyes and high cheekbones. His jaw was sharp, chiseled, and defined. He had a long, lithe body with enticingly pale skin…But it wasn’t his looks that attracted me to him. It was something else entirely. Something I couldn’t quite describe.

  
Perhaps it was the nature of our rivalry, or was it a relationship? It was a steady push and pull of raw emotion and power. We fought, screamed, and traded insults. He claimed I was worthless; nothing more than street trash, but he still entertained my stupid thoughts and “silly notions”. I claimed that I hated him but I always found myself being drawn to him. The pressure between us had been building since the day we met. Unbridled hate and cold contempt quietly brewed inside of us until the pressure finally broke—and we crashed together in a frenzy of tumultuous passion and flushed skin.

  
Our bodies melded together in a flurry of emotion. And driven our mutual hate, we ravaged each other. Something in our cantankerous relationship had to give. Luckily, it resulted in the most favorable outcome for us both. Somehow hate turned into longing and it didn’t take us long to become addicted to each other. It became impossible for us to quit each other.

  
“Fuck!” he cursed, biting down on my fingers once again as his hips bucked.

  
I pulled my fingers from his mouth. A small trail of blood trickled down the broken skin and he smirked, “So you wanna be rough?” I asked, weaving my hand through his hair and tugging harshly.

  
“Knock it off,” he deadpanned.

  
He gave another breathless moan as I released my hold on his hair and gave a sharp tug to his dick, “I’ll do whatever I damn well please, Money Bags. You’re the one with his legs spread, underneath me.”

  
His blue eyes narrowed dangerously, “Shut your mouth Mutt. Arrogance will do you no good. You are the one who came crawling back to me.” He reached between my legs to fondle my balls and give my erection a sharp tug.

  
“And you’ve crawled to me also. Several times in fact. How would all your fancy business partners and adoring fans react if they could see you now?” his back arched and he jerked underneath me, “Would they still love and respect you if they knew you enjoyed fucking some ‘third rate duelist’, let alone another man?”

  
He gave a low moan, eyes burning with shame. He matched my pace, wrist moving wildly as he jerked my cock, “I detest you.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you frigid bastard,” I murmured, nipping at his collar bone.

  
I didn’t mean it. At least I didn’t think I did anyway. But then again anything concerning the other man was complicated. I trailed my tongue along his chest, licking and sucking as I bit into the creamy white flesh. I fought the urge to kiss a particular mark above his sternum after it began to bleed. I felt slightly guilty, but I thought better of it.  
There was no point in trying to be tender with the bastard. He was ruthless in everything he did, sex being no exception. He was merciless. He had no qualms about kicking me out of his bed and tossing me in the rain as soon as we were finished. He would verbally insult me and berate me even as we fucked. He would claw at my back and bite my skin until he drew blood.There would be no point in extending a courtesy that wouldn’t be returned.

  
Panting softly, he pulled himself upright so that we were facing each other.

  
“Is that all you’ve got?” he taunted, sinking his teeth just underneath my jaw, leaving what would be a nasty, bloody hickey in a very noticeable spot. I felt him smirk against my skin as he lapped at the blood.

  
“You’re such a sexy, sadistic bastard,” I cooed, pressing our foreheads together. I tightened my grip on his dick and jerked him faster, watching his eyes widen with lust.  
His breath quickened as he watched me through heavy lidded eyes, “And you’re a worthless, pathetic mongrel.”

  
The anger within me flared up once again. I tilted my head and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss was sloppy. Our teeth knocked together with a soft clank. The impact scraped his lips, drawing a small amount of blood. I sucked his bottom lip, letting the metallic flavor of his blood settle on my tongue. His tongue met mine and I groaned softly.

  
His dick pulsated in my hand, signaling his end was near. He gasped and moaned against my lips. I swallowed his wordless cries, kissing his lips hungrily. He increased the pace on my length as his own hips bucked into my hand with wild abandon.

  
He broke our kiss and came with a wordless cry, spilling his seed into my waiting hand. I came shortly after, biting into his shoulder with a howl of my own. We flopped down onto his bed, side by side, panting softly. After a moment of silence I lifted my hand to my mouth, quietly licking his essence off of my fingers. It was just as bitter as him. He face scrunched up in disgust.

  
“That’s filthy,” he spat.

  
I shrugged my shoulders, “You’re filthy,” I countered childishly.

  
“Don’t be immature,” he said, rolling his eyes, “You’re ruining the afterglow.”

  
“It’s not really an afterglow, technically. I haven’t had the pleasure of fucking you yet,” I said, wiping the remainder of his cum on his silky, expensive sheets.

“And nor will you, if you continue to use this vulgar language.”

  
“You haven’t seen vulgar yet, Money Bags. Let me stay a while long and I’ll show what being ‘vulgar’ is all about,” I teased with an amused chuckle.

  
He mulled over my words for a moment, considering my words carefully, “Fine, but don’t think you’ll be warming my sheets tonight Dog.”

  
My hands gripped his hips, pinning him below me once again, “Of course not. I’ll be busy warming up far more important things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at endings


End file.
